Of Lovers and Blades
by LuvVincent
Summary: Two people who loved eachother so much, but could never be together, however, the times they had will never be forgotton by either of them. RanmaruMitsuhide. YAOI


Ok, this is my first EVER Samurai Warriors fic, so please be nice to me! This came to me when I was listening to Roxette's Listen to your Heart; I think it suits the story! Rated for sweet yaoiness and I own no characters or anything really…. Damn!

**Of Lovers and Blades.**

I can still remember the times when we were allies, when we thought that we would live and die together… those times seem so long ago now.

You would always look out for me, despite my protests that I could look out for myself, but I suppose that was the reason I was drawn to you; you were different. When we were fighting for the Saito clan everyone, including myself, was fighting for their own personal reasons, but you… you were fighting to protect your home and beliefs… and perhaps to protect me as well.

I would give anything for a chance to go back to when everything started and change it so we never met, so that I could spare you the heartache I have caused you.

I remember our first time at Honnoji; you were such a gentleman… so kind to me. Every touch, every kiss, every caress was for me, to show how much you cared, I cannot resist a shudder at the memory of your member filling me, that was the one time in my life I have ever felt whole, like I truly belonged. When we kissed, they were full of passion and a love so deep I never thought it was possible, I can still feel you now; feel your silken raven strands running through my fingers, I can feel the heat of our bodies pressed together for a need to feel skin on skin… I can feel you moving inside me, filling me with warmth and an intense pleasure that I was undeserving of experiencing.

Mitsuhide… do you think of me as I do of you? Our last meeting at the capital was not as lovers, but as enemies. Instead of our bodies meeting, it was our blades. I cannot understand why you turned against Lord Nobunaga even to this day… Why didn't you tell me? I stood defending the gate, my sword bloody from the number of soldiers, your soldiers that I had cut down, and you standing opposite, tall and magnificent as I always remembered you being. You asked me if I wanted to come with you, a foolish question - of course I did, and yet I denied you. My loyalty is not easily won, and even less is it broken, that is why I _wanted_ to, but _couldn't_ come with you. I had given my loyalty to Lord Nobunaga, and that could never be broken, not even by you.

When our swords met for the first time, I swore I could see a tear in your eye ready to fall… I am sorry Lord Mitsuhide… for everything I have caused you to go through. I am selfish I know, I cling to our memories like a child, hoping that one day we will be reunited as lovers again, a silly hope now, yet I hope none the less.

We were perfect together, both on and off the battlefield; on the field we could do anything, overcome anything that stood in our way, and in our chambers we would make love so perfectly that we would both be blissfully unaware of the war raging outside our door.

But, it seems that we were just too different. We believed in two different things; I believe in Lord Nobunaga so much so that I would willingly give my life for him, you know this, but I do not know what you believe in.

I wan to know why. Why this? Why a rebellion? There were other ways, surely you knew that. I will have to ask you in person when we meet again, at Gifu castle.

That will be our final meeting I am sure. Though I despise having to be apart from you, I know where I belong… Beside Lord Nobunaga.

I miss you Mitsuhide… I know you are there, I know that you still love me, as I you, but I also know that I cannot serve My Lord to the best of my abilities with thoughts of our time together filling my head.

I remember you telling me; "Fight now, and show the demon your power." I will Mitsuhide…

My enemy…

My lover…

OOOO feel the angst! Can you feel it? I can! Please review; all reviewers will get a cookie! I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but in Mitsuhide's POV, should I?


End file.
